No Tomorrow
by DreamAway91
Summary: What if none of the marauders died, what if they all had children? This is a oneshot [at the moment] to show the parents saying goodbye to their children as they make their way to Hogwarts.


**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they are all JK Rowlings 3**

**I do however own all of the other characters and the plot. **

**--------------------------------------------------**

The two parents gave the small girl a gentle push through a seemingly solid looking wall between the two platforms nine and ten. The girl was pushed a baggage trolley in front of her. Only seconds later her parents crossed through as well, the mother with about of about three on her hip. **"Mummy Daddy, I don't want to go…"**

The woman started to talk, however was cut off when two familiar boys ran through the barrier, the oldest at the front holding what looked like a wand in front of him, **"C'mon Harry don't you want your wand back?"** The slightly older boy ran past the family waving the want in front of him, while a scruffy haired boy ran after him**, "Jack give it back you ar- oh, hey Sirius, Paisley…Mia."** The black haired boy gave a wave before chasing after the boy again.

Jack ran up the platform nearly knocking a few people over, Harry chasing after him; however Jack came to a standstill in front of Sirius and Paisley. **"Oh, Hey uncle Sirius, Paisl- Oomf"** The boy did not manage to get his sentence out as Harry smacked straight into the back of him, sending the two flying over the trolley of the small black haired girl.

A laugh left the small girls mouth as she skipped over to the two boys leaving her father, Sirius, to look after her baggage. It was at that moment that three more adults walked through the barrier, **"Gets more like you every day Prongs." **Called Sirius, as the three made their way over to him and Paisley, pushing two trolleys, obviously being left with them much like Sirius.

Aideen, the mother of Jack, whacked Sirius in the chest making her way over to where the three Children were now standing**. "And I think you Sirius Black, are having too much on an influence on my son."** Sirius gave her an innocent look while Aideen turned to Jack as Harry and Amelia walked back to their parents**. "Now young man, if I get one letter from Dumbledore this year, you best hope I forget by the time you get back home." **The kid rolled his eyes at his mother as the two made their way back over to the rest of the group**. "What can I say mum, I've found my calling."**

The two continued their conversation as Paisley placed the small boy in her arms on the ground, and he waddled over to Sirius taking firm hold of his leg**. "Now young Lady…"** Started Paisley, pushing her hair from her eyes**, "I suggest you do not follow these two's examples."** The small girl who had been looking at her mother, turned her gaze to her father and godfather, James, who were making faces that appeared to mean 'don't listen to her' Paisley looked over and glared at the two of them. However, before she could say anything Lily had cut her off.

"**You listen to your mother Mia, those boys are bad influences."** Harry and Jack were making their way back as they had been forced to put their baggage on the rain. They apparently had heard the end of the conversation, **"Us?! Bad influences?! Never!"** Stated Harry starting to push Amelia's trolley toward the baggage racks, while Jack took her arm. **"Don't listen to them Mia, It's your dad you want to listen to." **Paisley glared at Sirius as Harry and Jack took Amelia to put her things away.

Sirius and James who had been watching the two boys with a smirk, turned to look at the girls to find them giving them very disapproving looks. **"All Hogwarts needs at the moment…"** Started Lily looking at James with a slightly raised eyebrow**, "Is another set of marauders."** Finished Paisley bending down to pick the small boy at her feet up.

Sirius looked as though he was going to reply however he was nearly knocked over by a black haired girl wrapping herself around his waist. He looked down to find his daughter clinging to him as if she didn't plan on letting go**. "Dad, please don't make me go."** Sirius put his daughter at arms length and pushed her hair away from her face**, "Don't be silly, you'll love Hogwarts, your mother and I will write to you all the time, and Remus is always there if you want to talk to someone."** Sirius had barely finished talking when Jack and Harry Jumped in.

"**And you have us!"** Jack stated with a proud look on his face, as Amelia stepped away from her father sniffling slightly. Harry swung an arm around her shoulders, **"Besides, we're going to be in the same house, you're bound to be in Gryffindor, so no one's going to pick on you…"**

The adults looked at the two boys with a quite shocked look**, "Wow you can actually be sentimental, partially…"** Aideen stated looking at her son. Lily looked down at her watch with a sigh**, "Well it's nearly eleven, lets get them on the train"** Harry walked to his mother as she wrapped him in a hug**. "Now don't cause too much trouble."** Harry rolled his eyes as he turned to his father who muttered quietly, while embracing his son. **"Give Filch hell for us…"**

Harry smirked before bidding goodbye to Sirius and Paisley; however his words were drowned out by Jack who was protesting slightly. **"Mum get off me!"** Aideen had Jack in a tight hug, and was attempting to place a kiss on his cheek. This continued until eventually Jack gave up and let his mother kiss him.

Paisley once again placed the small boy on the ground and Sirius picked him up pretty much straight away as anxious first years, nearly trampled on him. Amelia and Paisley were now hugging; neither with the intention of letter go. Sirius pretty much had to pry the two away from each other to say goodbye.

"**Be good sweetheart, and make sure you write to us as soon as you can to let us know what house you're in!"** Paisley hugged her daughter once more, before taking the child back from Sirius once more, as he started to play with his mother's hair, obviously trying to get some attention himself, the same way any small child did.

The man pulled his daughter toward him in a hug, before giving her a small smile. **"You'll have fun, I'll miss you."** He told her, before kissing her on the forehead lightly. It was true, this was the first time he'd be away from her for months at a time, and it wasn't something that was that easy for any parent…

Eventually all of the adults had big their goodbyes to their children; Jack and Harry were leading Amelia into a compartment. The steam was rushing up out f the red steam train, and the whistle blew for eleven o'clock. The adults stood watching as Amelia pushed open the window of their compartment, Jack and Harry soon following.

"**Remember Jack, one letter tell****ing me that you've turned filch's cat purple…"** Aideen didn't even have a chance to finish to her sentence before Jack's face lit up, **"Hadn't thought of that, thanks mum, Love you!"** Aideen rolled her eyes clearly giving up on her son, and so took to waving like the other parents.

"**Tell Remus we'll be in touch Harry!"** Called Lily, waving to her son. Harry gave a nod and turned back to look at his father as he spoke. **"Make sure you give McGonagall plenty to complain about."** He smirked and all three children laughed from inside the compartment.

"**You'****ll be fine darling."** Paisley told Amelia as the train started to move slightly, Sirius gave a not from here he was standing**. "We love you."** He called, as he started to follow the train, the small girl was craning out to wave to her two parents. Sirius eventually stopped however; Paisley continued walking one hand still bouncing the small child on her hip lightly.

Soon the red steam train was out of sight and the young woman stood holding the small child on her hip. She was soon joined by her husband, who wrapped an arm around her waist**. "Don't worry about her; we'll see her at Christmas Pais…"** Paisley sighed, as the other three adults made their way over to the two. **"Besides,"** Started Aideen, **"She has Jack and Harry."**

James and Lily turned to look at Aideen **"You're meant to be reassuring her, not making her even more worried."** The adults laughed and Sirius placed a kiss on the side of Paisley's head**, "Stop worrying."** He said in an undertone, as he winked at his son who was staring up at him.

Paisley sighed lightly and let Sirius take the small child off of her, he held the small boy in one arm, the other hand entwining in hers. Things would be fine; after all she was at Hogwarts one of the safest places ever**. "I'm trying Sirius, but then again who knows what you've taught her." **

Sirius gave a bark like laugh, as the two made their way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, the small boy still in his father's arms.


End file.
